My sanctuary
by Ciel's S.L. Anippe
Summary: Ciel is tricked by Alois  an Incubus demon who is lusting after Ciel and is forced to live in demon world with the rest of the fallen angels. no flames zone rated T for now
1. Fallen pt1

**Warning: all flammable objects are located outside of this story, helpful tips are welcomed into my sanctuary.**

Summary: Ciel Phantomhive was believed to be the brightest of all of the angels until he fell in love with a demon who he had mistaken for an angel. He was banished from heaven and was forced into demon world.

**Name**: Ciel Phantomhive **Age**: 15 **Status**:WhiteLighter **Appearance**: Coal colored hair with a taint of blue, eyes the color of azure, full lips, long eyelashes, angular chin, and short for his age. **Personality**: impassive and very businesslike when serious situations arise.

**Name:** Alois Trancy **Age:** 100 **Status:** incubus **Appearance:** platinum blond hair that stops at the nap of his neck, sharp royal blue eyes, pouty lips, monstrously thick eyelashes, angular chin, has the appearance of a 17 year old . **Personality:** often portrays himself as carefree, enjoys corrupting angels who visit the human world so mainly guardian angels. Devious and manipulative with a sick sense of humor.

* * *

Chapter one.

An accident

It was hard to find the correct words to describe Ciel Phantomhive, he was simply dazzling with his blackish blue hair that clung to his high cheek bones. Every move that Ciel made was graceful, he was short for his age and very advanced at the same time. He was only 15 and he was already being sent out on missions such as protecting potential white lighters such like himself. Everyone thought that looked up to Ciel even the one that ranked higher than himself, but when they all knew what was running through Ciel's mind all that immediately change. Ciel Phantomhive was in love…with a demon.

Flash back

_Ciel fallowed his charge named Elizabeth closely he was pretending to be an exchange student from Arizona that transferred to England for three months. "So Ciel, do you want to go get some ice cream with me later?" Elizabeth asked fiddling with her fingers. Is became apparent t Ciel that Elizabeth had a pretty large crush on him but the young boy didn't mind it much in fact it made it more easy for him to watch over his charge._

"_Sure why not?" Ciel said letting Elizabeth lead him to the small shop that was ran by just one person. "what do you want Elizabeth? I'll buy." Ciel said walking to the counter "Ciel I told you to call me Lizzy, and I want strawberry flavored!" she called waving her hand rapidly. Ciel rolled his eyes when he was finally in front of the person who worked at the small shop "rocky road and strawberry on separate scopes please." Ciel said glaring at the handsome boy who worked there._

_His name was Alois Trancy and the little punk had a habit of messing up Ciel's orders. Alois leaned forward and ran his finger along Ciel's chin "ah…taking your little girlfriend for ice cream again Ciel?" Alois said mockingly. Alois traced Ciel's chin before tilting it up to look into Ciel's azure colored orbs "ah…such beautiful eyes…" Alois mused leaning forward only to be pushed back by Ciel. "You've dirtied me enough. Now just get my order." Ciel said desperately trying to fight his blush._

_Alois faked a pout before getting Ciel the wrong order, what was with this kid? He only seemed to mess with Ciel. "I'm not paying for what I didn't order, you know what? Forget it." before Ciel could walk away his wrist was tightly grabbed by a smirking Alois "I hope to see you soon, Ciel Phantomhive." the platinum blond said before leaning back with a knowing glint in his bright eyes. Ciel glared at the boy for a moment before he caressed his wrist feeling a slight tingle on it but he had not time to check it out._

End of flash back

Ciel looked at his wrist in pure horror, a mark with a spider in the middle of a pentagram was seared into his flesh. It glowed yellow and radiated darkness, Alois was not only a demon but the little shit marked Ciel as his potential mate! The brat! "I cannot believe that one of our brightest angels would allow himself to fall into the arms of a demon!" Anthony shouted looking at Ciel's wrist in utter shock and disgust. Ciel couldn't understand this "I would never associate myself with a demon! I didn't even know he wa-" "Silence!" Anthony shouted.

Ciel shrunk back "you know what this means Ciel Phantomhive, you are banished!" Anthony shouted. Ciel's face paled considerably "you will live amongst the demons since you are apparently so fond of them." Angelina said clapping her hands four times until a portal appeared out from under Ciel's form. "let this be a lesson to you Ciel Phantomhive." the royal guard said in unison.

* * *

Tell me what you think


	2. Fallen pt2

**Warning: all flammable objects are located outside of this story, helpful tips are welcomed into my sanctuary. Some mythical creatures will be used from this point on.**

Summary for this chapter: Ciel lands in a large pound on the outskirts of a large castle and soon finds himself a pretty large predicament when a water demon has a taste for angel blood. (don't want to give the whole chapter away now do I?)

**Notes: angel's wings are their most lethal weapon and you also have to listen to Robin Thicke's song _it's in the morning ft Snoop Dog _when the italic lyrics come in, it just fits when Alois sees how…attractive Ciel is. XD**

_

* * *

_Chapter two

Fallen

_**Splash!**_

Ciel had been falling one moment and the next he found himself trying to figure out which way was up. At the moment the only thing Ciel was focused on was trying to breath and he wasn't getting much luck in water. Ciel floated their for a moment until he seen something swim by in a rush and it wasn't any kind of fish Ciel ever seen before. Ciel gasped for air when he made it to the surface and scanned the area seeing that he was in the middle of a pretty large lake.

The surrounding trees were dark brown and dead, the lake Ciel was filthy and littered with bones and decaying bodies around it with a light fog going across the whole area. Ciel paled "demons are disgusting creatures…" he said rushing towards what he assumed was safety.

Something wrapped itself around the White Lighter's leg and he was suddenly forced into the air with his glorious golden wings dangling over his head. "Ah!" Ciel gasped in horror when he seen that it was a large turtle with a spiked back with at least twenty tentacles bulging out of it's eye sockets and a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth that could easily rip through Ciel's flesh.

The large beast opened it's huge mouth and his voice boomed through Ciel's ears "**how rare to have a White Lighter in this part of demo world! It must be my lucky day. I've heard of you Ciel Phantomhive, you are said to be the most beautiful of all angels and I agree with the rumors, is it true that you once sang the great Jingo back to his eternal rest?" **the demon's voice was awful and his breath reeked of rotting corpses and decay.

Ciel held in the urge to barf and he was repulsed that this monster had so much information about him. It was true, Ciel was the most beautiful of the angels and he also did sing a demon named Jingo to rest but that involved Ciel having to dress as a women because the demon had a particular taste for females…couldn't imagine why. "let go of me…baka…" Ciel said with narrowed eyes. Ciel didn't specialize in fights…he just sang in the most captivating voice that seemed to draw demons towards him.

The beast opened his mouth again **"ah how rude of me, my name is Pepdell, sing me a song little White Lighter and I promise that I will not hurt you." **Pepdell said in that disgusting voice. Ciel grimaced watching as two tentacles swerved up to him and two large eyes probed out causing the young White Lighter to jerk in shock and lose his last shred of mental reasoning-this creature was just to **disgusting! **Ciel screeched and his voice shimmered and swayed like the most divine chorus. "Let go of me you vile piece of filth! put me down at once!" he screamed and thrashed against the firm grip and his wings began o flap frantically about his body.

"**ah! Such a beautiful voice!" **The demon said right before his tentacles were sliced off and dropped into the already filthy lake. Ciel had rotated his body with his wings outstretched and effortlessly sliced Pepdell's appendages and flew into the air with an ungraceful spin. The large turtle demon roared in pain falling back into the water. Ciel quickly rushed away from the disgusting marsh…yes that was what that place was a disgusting mud and body filled marsh and Ciel quickly realized those were the decaying bodies of Pepdell's last meals. The White Lighter shivered in disgust but was forced out of his thoughts when he was abruptly slammed into and sent flying towards the barren grime covered grounds.

Ciel yelped twisting so that his fall wouldn't be to painful when he went sliding into the dirt.

* * *

Alois didn't know what had gotten into him-one moment he was wondering around in his mansion bored out of his mind when he was suddenly shooting through the skies and violently slamming his body against something golden. The platinum blond landed to his feet rubbing his head with a groan. Alois looked down and his breath hitched in his throat when he seen the young boy before him. All the Trancy could remember was hearing a beautiful sound and he felt obligated to rush towards it…was it obligation or sheer impulse?

_(Robin Thicke)_

_I'm in the mood for lovin_

_'We'll be touchin, _

_We'll be huggin_

_I'm in the mood for lovin_

_'We'll get into.._

Ciel Phantomhive laid flat on his back with his head arched back, his eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly parted. Alois smirked kneeling beside Ciel's apparently unconscious form and ran his fingers through the blue-black hair that also had a gray taint to it. "ah…I finally have you…Ciel Phantomhive." Alois whispered grabbing a handful of Ciel's thick hair and it was shocking to see that he didn't jolt the small angel awake. Alois hummed in his throat and ran his finger along Ciel's angular face with a smirk on his face.

_It's in the morning__ I wanna touch_

_It's in the morning I wanna love you_

_It's in the morning no interruptions_

_It's in the morning, _

_Sex in the morning_

_It's in the morning I wanna touch_

_It's in the morning I wanna love you_

_It's in the morning no interruptions_

_Sex in the morning, _

_Sex in the morning_

**(I'm not going to put the rest of the lyrics because you should already be listening to it, if not well than hot damn your messing out!) **Alois leaned forward and breathed in Ciel's scent and immediately cringed in disgust when the smell of dead bodies filled is nostrils. Alois plugged his nose with narrowed eyes "of all the places for you to land why did it have to be in the marshlands? Now you reek of that disgusting demon Pepdell." the incubus growled deep within his throat when he sensed two new power levels enter the empty field.

Alois tossed Ciel over his shoulder and calmly turned to see two handsome raven haired males. "Sebastian…Claude…" Alois spat Claude's name with narrowed catlike eyes and when the blond started walking he made his moves slow and very intentional he had the grace of a feline and the sly personality of a snake. "we sensed something…but we didn't expect to see and angle so far from heaven." Sebastian said with a smile spread across his face. Alois growled deep in his throat "you didn't see anything! And don't go getting any ideas, this little bird belongs to me." Alois said not once slowing his steps.

"ah?" Sebastian asked raising an eyebrow "does your last playmate not satisfy you? What was her name…Hannah?" the red eyed man said his smile growing all the wider when Alois stopped dead in his tracks. Alois turned and smiled brightly at Sebastian "I never once hinted that I liked a women's company and I sure as hell don't approve of your comedian side…big brother…" Alois said with disgust dripping off his tongue and said the word 'women' as he were talking about some horrid parasite or a rotting carcass. Claude hummed fixing his glasses "fine than…I assume you fed her body to Pepdell than?" he asked.

Alois snorted "even that monster wouldn't have taste for that whore, I gave her body to the Pyro, he seemed very happy about chopping up her body." Alois said as if he were talking about the weather and not killing a chopping a women to bits. "fine lets get going." Sebastian said walking on ahead fallowed by Claude. Alois looked over at the sleeping angel resting in his arms…oh yes, Alois was going to play so many games with this one.

* * *

Thanks for reading, now try reviewing!

Sorry if the wait wasn't worth it.

=3= don't be to rough on me with the reviews ok?


End file.
